


Easy

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Hermione and Theo are twins, Pureblood Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: It's been a couple years since they broke up, but that doesn't mean Harry is thrilled she managed to move on.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

Hermione and Harry had broken up at the end of their seventh year of school and had not seen each other since. The main issue came from Harry not understanding her life and not getting along with her friends and family. Hermione had fought hard to get her friends and family to accept him only for him to break up with her when she finally got everyone to agree to give Harry a chance.

They had not seen each other since then and Harry was completely thrown to see Hermione at the Ministry event that his parents had dragged him to. Lucius Malfoy was retiring and it was a courtesy for those holding important positions in the Ministry and in wizarding society to be there. He had been hoping to rely on Sirius to help him to sneak out, but it seemed that his godfather had promised Narcissa that he would remain at the event. After all, Sirius was the head of the House of Black and Lucius was married to a member of his house, it would be unseemly for him to leave early.

Harry let his eyes wander, breath catching as he saw Hermione Nott enter on Draco Malfoy’s arm. She wore a cream colored dress that cinched in at the waist and flared, reaching her knees, with three-quarter sleeves, and had a layer of emerald lace over it. Her hair was in an intricate twist and her makeup was light, but enhanced her aristocratic features. Her eyes shone brightly as she laughed at something Draco said to her, looking perfectly at home on his arm. Harry felt his eyes narrow at the scene, tearing his gaze away when Theo caught him.

It was an hour later when Hermione headed to the balcony of the room, Harry followed her when he noticed that she was alone. Stepping outside, he shut the door behind him. 

“Hello, Harry,” Hermione greeted, not turning to face him.

“You’re with Malfoy now?” Harry asked, his voice hard.

“Yes.” Hermione replied simply, still not looking at him.

“You told me that you were never going to give into the pressure to be with him.” Harry moved so that he was standing right behind her.

“You told me that you would never leave me.” Hermione fired back, “Guess we both said things that we didn’t mean.”

“We both meant what we said,” Harry replied.

“That’s rich coming from you,” Hermione finally spun around, “You broke up with me. You broke my heart. So forgive me if I managed to move on after three years.”

“I can’t believe you gave into their pressure.” Harry replied, “I can’t believe you let them convince you that he was a better choice than me.”

“Don't act like I didn't fight for you. I did. Hard, and for a long time.” Hermione’s eyes blazed as she met Harry’s eyes, before she sighed and her eyes softened, filling with sadness, “So, please, forgive me if now that we're over, I'm exhausted.”

“So you do it with Malfoy ‘cause it's easy?” Harry let out a bitter laugh.

“What's wrong with easy?” Hermione asked, looking up at Harry, “Maybe it's easy because it's right.”

With that, Hermione turned and headed back into the building, leaving Harry standing outside. After a moment, he walked back into the room as Lucius Malfoy was giving his speech.

“Before I let you all return to the festivities, I do want to take a moment to brag,” Lucius grinned as Draco lead Hermione onto the stage, “My son has finally proposed to this lovely young woman and I could not be more proud to welcome her into our family.”

Harry didn’t hear anything after that. He just stared as Draco Malfoy wrapped his arms around Hermione.

“Did you know?” James managed to get his son’s attention.

“No,” Harry just shook his head, “I hadn’t seen or heard from her until tonight.”


End file.
